From the Heart
by Cecily Wunge
Summary: A short collection of written work by members of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang about his or her deepest feelings. This oughta be juicy!


**To Mai**  
  
**(A poem / song found in Joey's journal)**  
  
It seems so long ago  
I had to watch you go.  
Helplessly fighting against myself,  
I hadn't let you know.  
How could it end this way?  
Now you're so far away.  
I wish I could turn back the time to that battle.  
I swear I could change that day.  
  
My Mai,  
Why would I lie?  
You're everything to me.  
I swear I'll find you if it takes me a lifetime.  
Now just you wait and see.  
  
Those stupid things I said  
Are messing with my head.  
I'm drowning in shame – it's only a game  
But it has you playing dead.  
I know I'll find you yet.  
I wouldn't dare forget  
How close I had got to the greatest of truths.  
Were you in my dream? You bet!  
  
My Mai,  
Why would I lie?  
You're everything to me.  
I swear I'll find you if it takes me a lifetime.  
Now just you wait and see.

**Missing You**  
  
**(A letter found underneath Mokuba's bed)  
**  
Dear Seto, Where are you? I don't mean Mr Seto Kaiba, president of KaibaCorp, the youngest ever guy to run a multinational corporation. I mean Seto. Remember Mokie? Not little Mokuba Kaiba, heir to KaibaCorp's multimillion dollar throne. Just Mokie. You disappeared that day at the orphanage. The moment you saw that news report about our stepfather-to-be, you vanished into nothing, leaving plain old Kaiba behind. What happened to smiling? Chess games? Calling me Mokie? I think I know now. You grew up too fast. So fast that there wasn't a speck of kid left in you. You grew up in the space of a second, sitting at the table, playing chess at the orphanage. I miss you, Seto. I don't care what you become; you'll always be my big bro. And yet it still feels like I walked in through the orphanage gates with my closest friend and left with a complete stranger. And that stranger wasn't our stepfather; it was the Kaiba you left behind. I hope you'll come back soon, Love Mokie.

**Man Overboard**  
  
**(A piece of writing found in a bin in Ryou Bakura's home)**  
  
I don't know how much longer I can stand this. The world almost seems to be going on without me. Ah yes, normal people have their normal problems – Joey Wheeler's family splitting up, for example, and Mai Valentine's self-inflicted inability to make friends, and then there's the less-than-normal people with their less- than-normal problems, like Yugi Muto and his difficulty with Yami being able to control his actions, like Seto Kaiba and his struggle with his former life. But none of these seem quite the same as my trouble. I'm fighting him as I write. Like Yami, the spirit of the millennium ring can control my actions. He can make me do anything he wants. He can make me kill. And I'm certainly not saying he hasn't. I wish there was someone who could help. I feel like I'm stuck on an iceberg, surrounded by a stormy sea. I'm completely cut off from the world. I need help. No one can hear me cry out. They're too busy trying to save their big ship that is being tossed and churned on the waves to stop and cry 'Man overboard!'. The ship is the world. A world I am floating away from. Someone throw me a life ring. The one I wear about my neck is a death ring.  
  
**A Dark Light**

**(A poem by Serenity Wheeler from her English class)**  
  
I was tortured in a deep, dim pit,  
Until a golden haired angel swooped down for me.  
He lifted me high into the clouds  
And set me down in Heaven.  
But Heaven wasn't all they said.  
My eyes again could see,  
But from that moment I was unsure.  
I didn't know if I would have preferred life in Hell  
To living through Heaven's darkest hour.  
I again longed for the night.  
But my angel was with me,  
He and his heavenly host.  
  
They will guide me through the War of Heaven.  
They will tell me where to tread,  
So I will not slip and fall once more  
Into darkness.

**Who Am I?**  
  
**(A letter from Téa to Yami)  
**  
Dear Yami,  
  
You're looking for yourself. This much I know, but on the way, will you help me look for me as well? From you, I've found out just how much I don't know about myself, how little I know about anything. Life's only so long, unless you're Yami Yugi.  
  
I swear to help you in any way I can, although I may be torn between that and my own search. For that, I apologise in advance. I hope I'm making sense. This is so difficult to explain when you're little me with no experience of anything. I've discovered that this world is bigger than anyone can understand, and smaller than anyone can guess. Life's just one big mystery. Oh, here I go again, on about nothing in particular! Have you found out anything more? Anything from Ishizu, or, well, from anything? I guess the answer's no. You would have told me. How can one person's search take so long? I suppose finding yourself takes a lifetime, but finding yourself in this life and the last takes two. But what happens if you want to know who you are in this life and who you were in the last, and know it all in this life? Ugh! I'm confusing myself. I better go. Love Téa.

**Me **

**(A poem found in Seto Kaiba's pocket (don't ask what I was doing in there).)**  
  
No one understands.  
It's not as if it takes much.  
They have their own lives,  
Their own friendships,  
Their own idiotic fantasies.  
No one knows what it's like to be me.  
To have life pass you by every day,  
With barely a nod.  
To know that you too were a part of it once.  
Only once.  
  
I don't ask for sympathy,  
All I want is acknowledgement.  
If you know I'm here,  
Then say so.  
I'm waiting.


End file.
